Garden of Lilies
by Namikaze Nara
Summary: My take of Renko and Merry singing the Garden of Glass of Love Life


Seriously, whoever made that lyrics for nozomi and eli, they are genius! Making a song about Yuri in an anime filled girls, seems they know how to cater the want of fans huh.

Anyway, just something that coming to my mind while watching a certain video in youtube, inspired from the song of Garden of Glass from love live, as expected, it is yuri, so please don't force yourself to read if you didn't like it.

www,youtube,com/watch?v=f_NR19LpA_E

The video i mentioned, if you are interested. Just change the , to .

anyway, enjoy~

===== Hifuu =====

"We are doing a recording for an insert song for our drama tomorrow, would you like to do a duet for it, Usami-san, Hearn-san?" A woman in her early twenty said. In her hands is a brochure of said drama.

Maribel stared at her friend for a moment, surprised she would be chosen for this considering she didn't actually have any part in her class drama. Glancing at her side, she found her partner didn't bother opening her eyes while listening to the song coming from her right ear bud.

"I'm in." She said easily. That was just like Renko, however, doing what she thought would be fun without fear of anything. Merry have to suppress her smile while looking down at the brochure, before frowned, noticing one missing point. She turned up to look at the brunette.

"What about the lyrics?" After all, they couldn't sing without knowing the lyrics. The brunette avert her gaze, an exasperated and hesitation running through her face before turned back to Maribel.

"There is one.. But everyone said to keep it a secret to you two for now." She answered, and it was obvious to her that even she is baffled by it. Merry exchanged a glance with Renko, each confused why they would do it.

Deep inside, Marible know that it won't end well.

===== Hifuu =====

"W..what's with this lyrics!?" Renko high pitched scream demanded an answer to the duo who give them the lyrics in question. Under normal circumstance, Maribel would find that cute, as Renko rarely raised her voice like that, but at the moment, Maribel just focused on trying to keep her face from exploding from blood rush because of the very very embarrassing lyrics in her hands.

"Come on girls, you two are The Lilies of The Tokyo University after all, it would suit you two!" The one who answered is a blonde haired woman, just like Maribel. A wide excited grin splitting her face.

Beside her, her purple haired companion blushed slightly while looking down, pushing her index finger together in embarrassment. That alone telling Maribel who is the culprit who wrote this lyrics.

"This is going to become Bunbunmaru's front page!" The short black haired girl exclaimed with delight, her eyes literally sparkling with excitement. On her hands a camera that she seemingly always have in her hands furiously taking their pictures.

It doesn't help her burning nerves at all.

"Come on! Just do it already!" The blonde from before pushed both of them into the recording room, and then slammed the door on their face before Maribel could protest.

"Ukh… I can't believe them." Renko groused, rubbing her back head in annoyance. Maribel noticed that everyone is pressing their face on the windows, eager for their performance.

Maribel will be dammit to give them what they want.

However, before Maribel could open her mouth to tell Renko to just throw all of this, Renko already putting the headphone while glancing at Merry with her oh so usual grin.

"Well, since it already come to this, let's give them a showing, Merry."

"W-wait, Renko! You couldn't be possibly-"

"Shhh-" Maribel's protest died in her throat when Renko pressing her finger on her lips. In fact, it's seem her heart is eager to join as it thumped really fast in her chest. "It's your turn to sing, Merry." Renko whispered, her voice hypnotizing to Maribel ears.

"Y..yes..." She could only whispered back, all of her protest forgotten. Maribel begin to wear her headphone too, while internally huffed in exasperation.

'I don't know what's in Renko's mind, agreeing to something like this.' Maribel protested internally with a sigh, before forced to begin to sing her part.

"I want to lock your heart up, so that it can't go anywhere." Maribel begin, while glancing at Renko's to see how she is doing. "I'm so lonely, please be with me-forever!" The last part is singed in a high pitched voice. Normally, Maribel wouldn't let herself look so vulnerable, especially on public such as this. However, she couldn't help it.

Renko's face is close, so close to her that Maribel could feel Renko's breath swiped her own breath away, Renko's eyes filled Maribel vision and erasing everything else from her perception.

"Ah~ Maze of Dreams." Renko sing, both her hands on Maribel's head side, her bright black eyes staring down at Maribel wide purple one. Maribel tried to look down in embarrassment, but Renko's hand keeping Maribel gaze locked on Renko's.

"Butterflies of glass."

Maribel Heart is doing marathon inside her chest with how fast it thumped, Maribel wonder how it haven't burst out of her chest yet. Her legs suddenly lose all of its strength, she literally melted on Renko's, the only thing keeping her standing was Renko's hold on her.

Meanwhile outsides everyone being rowdy at the scene from across the glass. The purple haired woman covered her face with her hands, yet keeping her fingers widely separated to peek.

"Wow, their title is not for nothing!" The blonde whistled, while the black haired woman's camera might as well on video with how fast the light flashing.

'Ahh… Renko's face is so close… Our lips is almost touched'

"Our feeling won't dissapear, why is it so painful?" Merry let out a soundless gasp as Renko pulling her even more closer on Renko's embrace, her oh so beautiful eyes sparkling as she smirk confidently on Maribel's.

"What are they doing?" The brunette said with an almost exasperated tone, her eyes staring at the sight with something close to boredom.

"You can't stop them!" The Blonde exclaimed, holding the Brunette shoulder back. The black haired nodded repeatedly, even though her gaze, and camera, never leave the duo across the glass.

Before the argument could continued, however, they are all startled at what the duo doing, even the Brunette's face reddened.

Maribel's strength has long leaving her, leaving her putty on Renko's hand. Her legs has literally turned into pudding with how useless it is, as even her mind has melted in her embarrassment. She press her face to Renko's chest, unable to look at her partner eyes, or anyone on the matter.

"Merry." Renko breathed, stealing Maribel's gaze and heartbeat away. "Turn this way."

Maribel helplessly letting Renko doing whatever she wanted with her, being spun around until her back pressed on Renko's chest, her eyes being covered by Renko's hand.

"We're sleeping inside the flower garden." Renko's hand slackened, letting Maribel see again. Renko's hand remained so close however, playing with her hairs gently that Maribel unconsciously leaning forward to the hand that feel so good on her. "You're stroking my hear with these hand I love so much."

Maribel could feel Renko;s hand on her thigh, slowly getting up while caressing her skin. Maribel heart thumped so fast that she convinced it must be audible to the world, as excitement and trepidation filling her-

Before it could continue however, Renko suddenly released her, letting her crumpled on the ground from how weak she feel her legs are.

"Hahaha, I couldn't hear anything at all." Renko laughed from beside her, seemingly talking to someone across the glass screen. Maribel couldn't be more careless though, as she is too busy calming her erratic heart.

That was close, so close she could still feel Renko's breath on her face, the feeling of her hands stroking her hairs, could feel the goosebumps on her thighs-

"Good job, Merry, we really startled them!" Renko said excitedly while kneeling beside her. Maribel could only force a laugh in response by how hot her body become once again. "Merry you did great! Because of you the prank-"

Prank. Prank. Maribel heart almost busted from her chest, and it haven't calmed down since, her whole body shaken by want, and all for a prank!?

Maribel pulled Renko's collar before she could even finish speaking, and slammed their lips together. Maribel savoring how soft and warmth Renko's lips are, and how sweet it taste. Unfortunately, Renko pulled back before she could savor it even more.

Renko's face no longer as composed and confident as before, her face is bright red and her eyes swirling in confusion and embarrassment. Maribel took a vindictive pleasure in seeing how well she broke Renko's composure with her kiss.

"It may only be a prank to you, but not for me." Maribel growled, pushing her face on Renko's startled and bewildered face. Maribel body shook in want. "Prepare yourself tonight."

Maze of Dreams~ Maze of Lilies~


End file.
